simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Spooky Campfire
| image = File:Spooky Campfire Menu.png | imagewidth = 234 | Row 1 title = Event | Row 1 info = Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 5 | Row 3 title = How to Unlock | Row 3 info = The Call of the Campfire Pt. 3 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE | Row 5 title = Building Time | Row 5 info = 6 seconds | Row 6 title = Quest | Row 6 info = Getting Wood | Row 7 title = Conformity Increase | Row 7 info = Gluttony: +10 |Row 8 title = Size|Row 8 info = 12x12}} The is a limited time decoration released on October 6, 2015, during the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event. It is free to place and is a key part of the event. Nightmares, such as Zombies, spawn from the . Upgrades Upgrading requires banishing 200 Nightmares of a specific type, starting with Zombies (Lvl. 2), Snakes (Lvl. 3), Bunnies (Lvl. 4,) Skeletons (Lvl. 5,) and then cycling through in the same order. Each level increases the spawn rate by 5% and additionally awards one or multiple decorations. * upgrading beyond level 41 won't reduce the spawn time any further. Rewards Jobs Involved Bart * Tell a Scary Story - 30s * Defeat M'nthster at the Campfire - 4h * Search for M'nthster - 6h Lisa * Tell a Scary Story - 30s * Defeat M'nthster at the Campfire - 4h * Search for M'nthster - 6h Martin * Tell a Scary Story - 30s * Defeat M'nthster at the Campfire - 4h Milhouse * Tell a Scary Story - 30s * Defeat M'nthster at the Campfire - 4h Bart * Tell a Scary Skeleton Story - 4h Lisa * Tell a Scary Snake Story - 4h Martin * Tell a Scary Zombie Story - 4h Milhouse * Tell a Scary Rabbit Story - 4h Youngsters * Make S'mores - 4h * Search for M'nthster - 6h Trivia * The youngster assigned to "Tell a Scary Story" is the one that decides the reward for the kids that are sent to "Make S'mores" after that youngster started telling the story. **This means that if the player sends Milhouse to "Tell a Scary Story", the nightmare reward for all kids after that job was assigned will be Bunnies. Jobs already in progress do not change. *The rewards for each level are not set at their respective levels; they can be won any time when their required nightmares have been tapped 200 times. This means that even if the player is on Level 7 and needs to tap snakes for a Spooky Shed, they could tap 200 zombies instead, obtain Bramble Hedges, and level up anyway. *Since Act 2, Roast S'Mores and Tell a Scary Story doesn't reward with event currencies directly and instead XP is given. However, the nightmares created still give Gummies and Candy Apples when banished. *M'nthster is fought here during The Blameless City quesline. *After the event the is no longer upgradable, but Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and Martin can still tell spooky stories there. The jobs also now reward standard Cash and XP. Gallery File:THOH26 Spooky Campfire Tasks.png File:SpookyCampfire.jpg File:BartTellingStory.jpg File:CampfireStory1.jpg File:CampfireStory2.jpg File:CampfireStory3.jpg File:M'nthsterAtCampfire.jpg|M'nthster at the Campfire during Act Three. Category:Decorations Category:Animated Decorations Category:Special Decorations Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event Category:Non Premium Items Category:Free Items